


Steve’s Umbrella

by LordPudding



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4+1, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四次Steve的伞帮Bucky挡了些什么，一次它给Bucky带了些什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve’s Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> 和包子的新电影共同点只有篇名和包子而已(´･ω･`)  
> 作者是一个不会开车，并且非常狗血的人。唯一的目的就是制造甜饼。

*** ***

1925年 春 布鲁克林

巴恩斯家的小少爷已经八岁了。作为一个顶天立地的小男子汉，他自告奋勇地提出，带妹妹Olivia去两个街区外买画画的工具。天色有些灰蒙蒙的，不过Olivia兴致很高。

踏进那家店以后，Bucky就后悔了。堆积成山的各式工具和颜料，他根本分不清都是些什么用途，但穿着粉色小裙子的妹妹每拿起一样都会询问他的意见。

“Bucky你觉得这个怎么样？会不会颜色太多了？”Olivia吃力地拿了一盒有她半个人高度的彩铅，扑闪着睫毛，大眼睛里闪烁着激动的光，“我想要画花来着，可能需要很多很多颜色。”

“我……”Bucky挠了挠头发，棕色的发丝不听话地翘了起来。“你要是喜欢，我们就买吧。”他拍了拍背带裤的口袋。Olivia自己的零花钱肯定不够买这个大家伙，他得偷偷把钱垫上，只是，Bucky这个月将没有任何玩具和零食了。

“嗯，其实不用的。”陌生的嗓音打断了Bucky的盘算，一个金发碧眼的小男生从货架另一边走来。他腼腆地朝Barnes兄妹笑了一下，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

Olivia踏着小皮鞋朝男生走近一步，微笑着示意他继续说下去。

“很多颜色都是可以用简单的几只彩铅调出来的……”男生认真的讲解起来。然而Bucky用这个时间把对方从头到脚打量了一遍。

 _哦，天哪，我这么做很失礼。_ Bucky心想， _可是他在和我妹妹说话呢！_

男孩金色的头发很耀眼，全家都是棕发的Barnes觉得金发也挺有魅力的。发丝柔软地躺在哪儿，被主人打理的整整齐齐，总是一头呆毛的Bucky觉得明天也许可以偷偷用一点妈妈的发蜡。蓝色的眼睛很透彻。他睫毛很长。皮肤白地像是在发光。为什么他的嘴唇会这么红？身体看上去有些瘦弱，他需要多吃点……

“Bucky? Bucky!!! 哥！”Olivia拿着一盒小小的彩铅，拉着他的手去付账。

“就这个了？”Bucky不敢相信，他的零食又回来了而且他妹妹还能有钱买点发卡什么的小玩意儿。

“就这个了！Steve说得很有道理，而且他还给我看了他的画册！我和他说好了等一下让你也看看，现在哥你不是我唯一崇拜的人了。”

“哦……嗯？”Bucky瞪大了眼睛。

等等！就这么一小会儿，他作为大哥的地位就要被一个陌生小子撼动了？

大概是察觉到了Bucky“受伤”的眼神，Olivia“噗”地一声笑出来，晃了晃牵着自己哥哥的右手，撒娇道：“上当啦！你还是我唯一崇拜的人，不过Steve真的很厉害，你得去看看。”

“我才不要。”

……

Bucky在那里足足看了二十分钟Steve的画册。

“你真的很有天赋，画得很棒！”Bucky把本子双手递还给Steve时这么说。

“谢谢。”由于皮肤很白，Steve突然变成粉红色的脸颊特别明显。

……

“哥，我们是不是要在这里等雨停啊？”Steve转身离开时，Olivia小声问Bucky。

“下雨了？”

“是啊，好一会儿了。你看画册那么认真，我都不好意思打断你。”

“我……好吧，那我们只能等了，本来想赶在下雨前回去的，抱歉。”

一把蔚蓝色的直柄伞递到了Bucky的面前。“我送你们回去吧。”Steve友好地提议，脸颊的红色还没淡去就又一次返了回来。

“不用不用！”Bucky急忙摆手，“今天很感谢你，我们就住在XX街，冒雨跑回去也是可以的。”

“是吗？我住得离那里很近，既然是顺路就更方便啦。”Steve笑了，做着“请”的手势，示意他们和他一起回去。

 

最后是Bucky把Steve送回了家，然后撑着Steve的伞和妹妹一起回去。

就是这一天， **好运** 的Barnes小少爷知道了Steve Rogers的住址，同时制造了两人第二次见面的机会。

 

*** ***　

1933年 冬 布鲁克林

“Bucky! Bucky! 等等！我遇到多洛莉丝了，她告诉我你们分手一周了。”Steve一路小跑追上Bucky。

“Steve?”，Bucky回头，“你别跑了！”幸好Bucky发现Steve在追他以后立即停了下来，不然这个春天Steve的哮喘可能又要犯了。

见鬼的，Bucky已经好几天都郁郁寡欢了，而且还在故意躲他，自己居然没想到这一点。“你应该告诉我的伙计。我们可以去游乐场散散心。”

“我不是因为和多多分手了才不高兴的。”好半天，Bucky才憋出这句话，抿着嘴唇看上去委屈极了。

“什么？”

“我不是因为和多多分手了才不高兴的。我是因为没有‘因为分手而不高兴’才觉得难过的。”

Steve花了半分钟来理清句子的意思，然后小心翼翼地确认。“你是说，你分手了却没有不高兴，这让你很难过？我以为你很喜欢她。”

“我也以为我很喜欢她。”Bucky看向Steve，“我花了三块钱，就为了给她赢一只泰迪熊。可是她说分手，我觉得那好吧，祝她幸福就好，别的我什么都感觉不到。”

路上的人行色匆匆，根本没人注意两个十六十七岁的男孩正在讨论一个非常严肃的问题——Bucky的情感问题。

“我想了很久，真的，好几天了”Bucky继续补充到，“我一定是喜欢别人，而我自己不知道。你说多丢人。”

“哈？你还能喜欢谁啊，你每天都和我窝在一起，找了女朋友也是第一时间告诉我。嗯……难道是Tina吗？”

“不是，我……”Bucky突然神色怪异地看了Steve一眼，然后他整个人都呆呆的，轻轻说句“我先走了。”飞也似地跑了……

第二天Bucky一切正常，甚至让Steve一度误以为昨晚的对话是他自己的梦。但是Bucky真的恢复单身了，他继续和女孩子们聊天、开玩笑，只是不再找女朋友了。

 

1934年 国庆 布鲁克林

已经晚上九点半了，Bucky和Steve在街上漫无目的地闲逛。这一天，到处都张灯结彩，熟悉的街道染上了不一样的色彩。

这是个晴朗的夜晚，天空中飘着几朵云彩，依稀能看见闪烁的星星。而Steve带着把红色的大伞，Bucky猜它是Sarah的，因为那看上去有些旧，也有些大。很久之前Bucky就意识到，他们相遇的那天Steve不是正巧带了把伞，而是，只要今天有一丝丝迹象可能会下雨，Steve就会带着伞出门，或者根本不出门。“我的身体情况，被淋湿了可就不好玩了。”Steve这么告诉Bucky……

“Steve.” Bucky的声音里带着笑意，“每年都有全国人来为你庆祝生日，是不是很高兴？”

“哦，Bucky，别闹了。每年大家都是庆祝国庆节，就连我妈也是只是顺便庆祝一下我的生日，她甚至晚上还要加班。”Steve咬了咬嘴唇，小声地反驳着。

Bucky停下脚步，拉住了Steve。街道旁红白蓝的三色灯光和五角星的灯箱在他脸上映出一种绮丽的美。“听着Steve，你在我这儿永远不会是顺便。我会 **特意专门** 陪你庆祝生日。我会陪你直到时光的尽头。”他扬起了自己的嘴角，“那么，我重新问你一遍，每年都有帅气逼人的Bucky Barnes来为你庆祝生日，是不是很高兴？”

“Bucky，谢谢。” Steve的脸上写满了幸福。他迟疑了一下，像是决定了什么似的，重新开口，“我十六岁了。”

Barnes小少爷的脸上露出了疑惑的神情。

“我十六岁了，你能教我接吻吗？”

这下Bucky是彻底地把“难以置信”写在了自己的脸上。但是下一秒，他就拉着Steve的手，拐进了旁边的小巷。他把Steve带到墙边，左手垫着Steve的后脑勺，轻轻地吻了上去。

双唇接触的那一刻，两个人的大脑都无法理智思考任何事。“你的大脑就像放起了漫天烟花。”Steve想起自己在故事书里读到过的，当时他可是毫不留情地大笑了。

Steve得承认自己耍赖了，他就是想要吻Bucky，却美其名曰“教学”。但他就想要一个十六岁生日的礼物，应该不过分吧，而且他相信Bucky的确是喜欢他的，这一点他花了大半年求证。

大约一分钟后，Bucky拉开了两个人的距离。他除了把自己的嘴唇贴上Steve的以外，什么都没有做。吻Steve的感觉非常好，比Bucky之前任何一次用技巧的吻更让他眩晕。一想到以后这些都会属于另一个女生，Bucky就觉得非常不高兴。

“是这样的吗？真的？”Steve脸颊绯红，舌尖伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，眯起一只眼睛，用怀疑的眼神看着自己最好的朋友。

“这里可是大街上，Rogers少爷。”Bucky不认输地回了一句，他还能怎么办，告诉Steve，自己因为太紧张而且太高兴所以什么都不敢做吗。他在Steve的瞳孔里看到了自己。 _一副傻样儿，_ Bucky心想， _Steve再也不会让我亲他了。_

“说的也是。”Steve自顾自地打开自己的大伞，挡在了两人的身后，遮住了外界的一切。“现在继续吧。”右手环上Bucky的脖子，踮起脚尖亲了上去。

 _这一次不会再有点到即止了。_ Bucky心想。他温柔却不容拒绝地品味着Steve的吻，并且抓准时机缠上了Steve的舌头……

空气中能听到微弱的水泽声和一些令人脸红的喘息。在Steve哮喘发作前，Bucky减弱了自己的攻势，却始终不愿意停下。

“Bucky？”Steve嘟嘟囔囔口齿不清地说着。“我…唔，我喜欢你Bucky，想和你…结婚的那种喜欢。”

 _Bucky，有点志气Bucky，你已经 **幻听** 了！_Bucky这样想着。 _我大脑缺氧太严重了吗？_

“Bucky，说点什么。”Steve轻咬了Bucky的舌尖，惊得Bucky一个激灵。

“刚才的话曾的是你唆的？”Bucky退开，看到一个眼里蒙着一层水汽的Steve，嘴唇鲜红还有一点点肿，夜色下泛着诱人的光泽。他第一次看到Steve这个样子，他想这辈子他都不会爱上别人了。

“当然是我说的！我说我喜欢你，想结婚在一起一辈子的那种。”Steve个子小，可是他胆子很大。他把伞拿远了点，好让Bucky看清楚自己认真的样子。

回应他的是另外一个深情的吻……

 

“你为什么还没到十八？”两个人回Steve家的时候Bucky抱怨。

“总会到的，不是吗？”Steve又在Bucky脸颊上敲上一个“印章”。

 

*** ***　

1943年 秋 莱茵河

“见鬼的，雨太大，这河变宽了好几倍还旁边还山体滑坡。”Bucky抹了把脸，睫毛因为雨水，变得一簇一簇的。他往河岸走了几步，每一步都陷到了脚踝。“现在环境太恶劣，Steve，我们没法儿照计划到会合地了。按照备用计划，Dugan和Morita雨一停就会来找我们。”

美国队长看上去倒是没这么焦躁。他摘下了头盔，让自己的视线更加开阔，四处查看着。然后他发现了什么。“Bucky! 来这里，我们坐着等雨停吧。”他指了指身边的大石头，像个大蠢蛋一样挥舞着自己的盾牌。

“我真想念你随身带着伞的日子。”Bucky把枪抱在怀里，走了过来，就好像这暴雨天的深山老林里，除了他们还有别的什么坏人一样。

 “哈哈， **真有趣** 。”Steve把盾牌背在身后，自顾自地坐在了石头的左边。

“少和Morita聊天，Steve。你以前从不这样。我可有点受伤啊。”Bucky抱怨着，“什么时候我的Steve学会了反讽？”一个不留神，这个优秀的狙击手还绊了一下。紧接着的是一串大笑。

好不容易坐到了石头上，Bucky还小声说：“这可不赖我，地都浸了水，不实。”

“是的，Barnes中士。你说的没错，Barnes中士。”Steve用浑厚的男中音回应着，他还想敬个礼呢。

Barnes中士气呼呼地噘着嘴，翻了个白眼看向远处的地面，腮帮子还鼓着一口气。雨水从他的发迹流下，划过眼角，避开了高挺的鼻子，顺着脸颊流淌到嘴唇上。Steve看得有些口干，是的，在这个暴雨天，他觉得口干。

Bucky头上的雨停了。美国队长把他的盾罩在了Bucky的头上。

“照顾我最得力的伙伴。”面对自己男朋友询问的眼神，美国队长这样说。

中士伸手要把盾移开，却没有推动。

“别动，你全淋湿了我会想吻你，还有一点别的事情。”队长一脸的老实。

 _明明是在调情，这不公平！_ Bucky心想。灰蓝色的眼睛转了转，凑到Steve耳边：“那些‘别的事情’要回去才可以保证，但是你想要一个吻的话，现在就可以啊，我的队长。”呼吸中的热量全数洒在Steve的脸颊和耳朵上。

两个人在振金盾下的一方天地里，吻得难解难分……

 

“是他先动的嘴！”被队友找到并且打断时，他们这样为自己辩解。

Dugan没有足够的勇气问下去，因为他们独处了八个小时，而Dugan自己是个单身汉。

 

*** ***

2016年 春 西伯利亚

老式显示器里播放录像的时候，Bucky清清楚楚的知道，接下来迎接自己的是什么。但他站着没动。

他的确被九头蛇控制，才会去杀了霍华德夫妇，可那是他做的，他就不能逃避。

Stark陷入了暴怒，接下来便是一场劈头盖脸的攻击。

“快出去！”Steve向他大喊。

 _我不能死在这里。_ 他想。

钢铁侠的微型导弹对着他的脑袋发射，他躲开了。

Bucky失去了逃跑的机会。

激光直冲着他而来，Steve突然出现，振金盾帮他挡下了这致命一击。

冬兵躺在废弃的铁架上，全是没有一处不疼的。然后他拿着盾，跳下底层去帮Steve。

黄色的激光扫向躺在地上的队长，冬兵强行掰过钢铁侠的手，激光割穿了基地的天花板。

 _我得拔了他的电源。_ 冬兵想， _再怎么样也要让他冷静下来，而不是在盛怒之下杀了我或者想保护我的Steve。_

金属臂没有了，他突然连平衡都不能保持。挺讽刺的不是吗，他痛恨冬兵这个身份这么久，厌恶这个武器这么久，却在Steve最需要帮助的时候失去它，自己也失去了保护Steve的力量。

他艰难地伸手去拉钢铁侠的腿，阻止对方攻击Steve，却被轻松踢开。

Steve砸坏了反应堆。他拉起满脸血污的Bucky，一步一步走出去，留下了盾牌。

来西伯利亚的时候，是美国队长和冬兵。

离开西伯利亚的时候，是Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes。

Bucky知道，他们的价值从来就不是那一块盾牌和一条金属臂可以定义的。

他还知道，他们找到了彼此。即使前方是枪林弹雨，他们也会成为彼此永远的保护伞。

 

 

*** ***

2017年 春 瓦坎达

距离Xavier教授宣布Bucky大脑的痊愈，已经过去两个月了。

距离Steve暗地里把教授送回美国，然后再回到瓦坎达，也有一个月了。

Steve回来的时候，Bucky已经装上了新的振金手臂。

“我以为你不喜欢装它。”Steve摸着新的手臂。比原来的更轻了，Bucky不用故意用力来让自己站直。

“是啊，可是我得看着那个打架从来不知道逃跑的布鲁克林傻小子。”Bucky笑到。

 

今天，2017年3月9日。Bucky Barnes的一百岁生日…的前一天。

从一个月前Steve就开始絮絮叨叨，他们应该要回布鲁克林庆祝，但因为安全原因被Bucky拒绝了。所以Steve选择了plan B，瓦坎达一日游，他为此特意去找T'Challa要了通行证。

Bucky觉得很莫名其妙，为什么要提前一天庆祝。新世纪的新规矩吗？但是，Steve看上去很高兴，那Bucky也会觉得高兴。

他把半长的头发在后脑束起来，穿上了和Steve一样花花绿绿的连帽衫，去了游乐园。

 

瓦坎达的过山车似乎和普通定义里的过山车不太一样，至少和科尼岛的不一样。如果上下高度差200米、全程加速，并且只占了全程的十分之一，可以定义为游乐项目的话。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”Steve买了饮料回来。把其中一杯薄荷绿的冰沙递到了Bucky的手里。

“挺好的，等一会儿再去玩一次吧。”Bucky吸了一口冰沙，酸酸甜甜的，味道不错。然后他就看到了上面插着的一把装饰用的玩具伞。 _这红白蓝的配色，和薄荷绿真是一点都不搭，_ Bucky心想， _就像有人后来才加上去的。_

他伸手想把小伞拿掉，却发现伞柄下端是一个钩子，勾着一个金属的圆环，没有任何的花纹和装饰。

……是一个戒指。

“Bucky，你愿意和我结婚吗？”Steve单膝跪下。四周瞬间想起了此起彼伏的叫好声和起哄声。

“我当然愿意。”Bucky把左手伸了出去，看着振金的光泽犹豫了一秒，但立刻被Steve握住，戴上了戒指……

 

晚上Bucky躺在床上，腰上还缠着Steve的手。“戒指是振金做的？”他开口问。

“是。”Steve顿了顿，“就像我们直接的羁绊那么坚不可摧，我亲爱的丈夫。”

关着灯，但是Bucky知道Steve一定笑得特别得意。“你哪来的钱买振金？T'Challa送你的？”

“嘿！”Steve把平躺着的Bucky转了过来，“是我亲自去瓦坎达的矿里采的，当然T'Challa同意了。我告诉他，我想以你丈夫的身份陪你庆祝一百岁生日。”

“所以T'Challa早知道你要求婚吗？”还有一个多小时就要一百岁的Barnes先生轻笑了一声，“问了也是白问。他帮你打磨的戒指？我记得瓦坎达的装饰风格不是这样的。”

“Xavier教授有个朋友……很厉害。不过我不能带你去见他，否则他会玩心大起的。”Steve收紧了手臂，把Bucky抱得更紧了。

……

“Steve?” 过了很久，黑暗中Bucky再度开口，“有时候我觉得自己大概是把一辈子的运气都拿来遇见你，让你爱上我了。”他的声音很轻，像是不想惊扰什么人，“可是我不后悔。”

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve凑过去，吻了Bucky的脸颊。

“我也爱你，Steve。”

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 爆字数爆得我已经认不出这篇了(´･ω･`)我只想写两千字来着。  
> 我真的好喜欢他们啊！！！！！Hail Stucky!  
> 吧唧哥哥我用你的头像几年了，到现在才写过一篇crossover(´･ω･`)  
> 终于写了一篇完完整整的Stucky。  
> 大家自行开车！！！各款不同的车包括：十八岁生日非常青涩的车、一百岁生日非常花式的车、失而复得车啊等等~自己开！


End file.
